1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which a connector for conducting heat (hereinafter referred to as a "thermal connector") and a connector for conducting electrical signals (hereinafter referred to as "electrical connector") are integrated, and to a connecting structure which radiates heat of electronic parts on a printed circuit board.
This application is based on patent application No. Hei 10-136341 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Radiation of heat from electrical parts in electrical devices has been hitherto conducted through thermal connectors which are separate from the electrical connectors which provide electrical connections in the electrical devices. Japanese Utility Model Application, Publication (Kokai) No. 1-101086 discloses a technique for connecting two heat pipes using a tubular connector, the thermal resistance of which is reduced so as to improve heat transfer efficiency. This thermal connector only achieves heat transfer, and provides no electrical connection.
However, the above prior art had the following problems.
That is, if the thermal connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application, Publication (Kokai) No. 1-101086 is used for radiating heat generated in an electronic device, a path for heat radiation must be provided in addition to a path for making the electrical connection in the electronic device, which results in a large size and complicated structure for the device.
Moreover, if the path for heat radiation which conducts heat from electronic parts in the electronic device having printed circuit boards is provided between the printed circuit boards, the arrangement of the parts on the printed circuit boards is restricted because of the provision of the path for heat radiation. For example, tall parts cannot be mounted where the path for heat radiation is provided. In addition, the arrangement of electrical connections between parts is similarly restricted.
Furthermore, since engagement between connecting components of the thermal connector and engagement between connecting components of the electrical connector must take place at the same time, the mounting interval between the thermal connector and the electrical connector must be highly precise.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 2-288170 discloses an electric plug connector having a cooled connecting component on an electrical consumer where intense heat is generated. The plug connector includes a movable connecting component having a flexible supply line and both connecting components are configured with heat-contact surfaces which define a low heat resistance when in contact with each other. In the movable connecting component, at least one electrical line part is connected to a part made of a good insulating and heat-conducting material. The flow of heat to the heat-contact surface of the movable connecting component takes place through this part made of insulating and good heat-conducting material.